


Warming Up

by Experimental_Muse



Series: Street Siblings [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick is trying his best, Fluff, Gen, POV Cassandra Cain, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, street siblings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: Cass and Jason are settling into the manor. But there's one person they can't seem to get along with.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd
Series: Street Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048018
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had random motivation to write and decided to put it towards this amazing au!

Cassandra did NOT like the other boy in the house. The boy, or Dick as the others called him, made everything confusing and bad. Bruce, who was always so kind and patient, would get into screaming matches with him. Big fights full of _upset_ _angry frustrated._ She never really paid attention to what was said during the fights, too busy comforting Jason. The screaming made him _scared_ , so very scared. 

The boy also seemed to switch between being  _ friendly kind _ with her and jay and  _ hostile jealous hurt.  _ Sometimes he pretended to be  _ happy friendly  _ when she could see the  _ sad angry _ he truly felt. Cass did not like it. Neither did Jason or Bruce. She could tell the boy was  _ hurting _ Bruce, and Bruce was  _ kind nice loving _ , he didn’t deserve to be  _ hurt _ like that. 

So Cassandra watched him, like she would with any threat. She hid in the house’s many shadows and stalked him through the halls. And she began to notice things. For one, Alfred  _ loved _ the boy, and the boy  _ loved _ him. There was no poorly hidden  _ anger _ when he was with Alfred. She also noticed how smart the boy was. Spotting her on multiple occasions while she was supposed to be hiding. He never stopped her though, just continuing what he was doing like she wasn’t there. Cass didn’t know what to make of it. Her curiosity only grew. The boy didn’t make sense and she wanted to know why. She stopped bothering to hide herself when she watched him, he continued to let her stay. 

This time wasn’t any different. Another fight between Bruce and the boy had just ended, and after Jason fell asleep she decided to check on the boy. He was sitting in the lounge, legs crossed with a bowl of popcorn. His eyes were puffy, he radiated  _ hurt upset tired _ . He perked up a bit when Cass entered the room, giving her a long look before turning back to the TV. It was playing some cartoon she didn’t recognize, something with a weird looking dog and a bird. They stayed like that for a while, him absently watching the show while she observed from the edge of the room. But then the boy did something unexpected.

“There’s plenty of room on the couch if you want.”

Cass cocked her head but the boy only gave her a small smile and gestured to the empty cushions, “I’m just saying, it seems more comfortable than standing there.”

There was a pause as Cass considered him. The  _ hurt _ was still there, but now there were bits of  _ warm curious hopeful _ . With narrowed eyes, she walked over and sat on the other side of the couch. The boy’s smile grew and he turned back to the TV. It drew Cass’s attention too. The weird dog kept trying to catch the bird. She watched intently as it set up traps, each failing more spectacularly. It was surprisingly entertaining. A giggle escaped her as the bird beeped, taunting the dog.

The boy looked over,  _ amused _ , “You like looney toons?”

She shrugged, she’d never seen it before. They continued to watch it together, the tension slowly fading. He offered her popcorn and joked about a rouge using the exact same trap as the dog. Cass liked this version of the boy, how his usual  _ angry upset _ had been replaced by  _ relaxed playful happy. _ He laughed when she stole the popcorn bowl rather than snapping at her.

“I thought that was mine!” 

Cass threw some at his face, “Beep Beep.”

He let out a loud snort, but then got a weird expression on his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak.”

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other. He sighed, looked down at the floor, “I’m sorry for dragging you and Jay into my fight with Bruce, what’s going on isn’t your fault and I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.” 

Cass could see the  _ guilt regret sad _ swirling in him. He meant what he was saying. A frown formed on Cass’s face, she could see now Bruce wasn’t the only one hurting. She crept over and squeezed Dick’s hand, giving him a soft smile.  _ Forgive you.  _

At first, her gesture caused  _ surprise _ , but soon it melted into  _ grateful. _ He squeezed her hand back, “Thanks.” 

And with that Dick pulled her closer and played the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is so upset with Bruce because of the usual tension he and Bruce have at this age, but also Jason and Cass are in the process of being fully adopted while dick is still just Bruce's ward.


End file.
